1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
The compounds 4-nitro-N-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide 3-chloro-4-nitro-N-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide are known from WO 2004/080480 A1 and WO 2003/027081 A1 as chelating ligands for use in pharmaceutical insulin preparations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,792 describes the antiallergenic activity of 2-methoxy-4-nitro-N-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)benzamide. Zhurnal Organicheskoi Khimii (1965), 1(12), 2236-2244 mentions the compound N-(1-methyl-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-nitrobenzamide.
The herbicidal activity of the abovementioned compounds is not disclosed in these publications.
The compounds 2-chloro-N-(1-methyl-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4-nitro-benzamide and 2-chloro-4-nitro-N-(1-propyl-1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-benzamide are known under the CAS Nos. 638147-55-4 and 639050-55-8. A herbicidal activity of these two mentioned compounds is not disclosed.
The non-prior-published European patent application with earlier priority No. 10174893 discloses N-(tetrazol-5-yl)- and N-(triazol-5-yl)benzamides which bear a variety of substituents in position 4 of the phenyl ring, but no nitro group. The non-prior-published European patent application with earlier priority No. 11159115 describes N-(1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl)arylcarboxamides which bear a variety of substituents in position 4 of the phenyl ring, but no nitro group. However, the herbicidal activity and/or the crop plant compatibility of the compounds specified in these publications is not always adequate.